


Unholy Allegiance

by randomlittleimp



Series: Mirror verse [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, Gags, Hand Jobs, M/M, Murder, Non-Consensual Bondage, Public Blow Jobs, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomlittleimp/pseuds/randomlittleimp
Summary: Captain Pike doesn't trust Kirk and decides its time to have his CMO take care of him.A prequelLovingly beta'd by captainsbabysitter





	Unholy Allegiance

It was nearly a year now that Lieutenant Jim Kirk had been aboard the ISS Enterprise. He was proud to be assigned to the flagship of the Empire, but his ambitions were to be Captain of this ship, not just some nameless lackey. He certainly wasn’t nameless. He had made quite a name for himself so far, but without the chair he didn’t care much. Captain Pike knew all too well what Kirk wanted, and was determined not to make it easy for him, assigning him to other parts of the ship, far away from the bridge. 

First he was sent to communications, but after he had bedded everyone else in the department he got bored, and started killing them in his free time. Then he was sent to engineering, but he soon helped to overthrow the head of engineering so that his compatriot, Mr. Scott could take the post. So he was assigned to security, given a red shirt and sent on the more dangerous missions. When he came back from one too many missions a hero for saving his crew mates and earning their loyalties Pike knew he had no other choice. It was a shame, he did like Kirk, quite a bit, in fact. He saw a lot of himself in the young man, but he wasn’t stupid enough to let that kind of determination go unchecked.

“Permission to come onto the bridge captain?” Kirk stood just outside the turbolift, his red shirt torn and smudged with dirt and blood.

“Lieutenant, of course.” Pike barely turned towards the blond, instead just giving him a lazy wave for the chair.

“You called for me sir?” Kirk was nothing, if not a good actor. Even with all the envy in the position, he hid his distrust completely.

“I hear you have made quite the name for yourself in the security unit. It’s good to hear. I would hate to think anyone on my ship was less than the best the empire had to offer.” Pike kept his tone even, not betraying a single emotion. Kirk actually smirked at the compliment, he had no idea what was coming. Instead he was fingering the tiny blade hidden in his sleeve, waiting for an opportunity to reach out and slice the older man's throat. The blood would clean off the leather easily enough.

“As I said before, I like all my command team members to be familiar with every part of the ships operation, so I think it’s time to move you on to your next posting.” Pike kept speaking. Kirk knew he was being shuffled around to keep him off the bridge, but it was just giving him the opportunity to make allies all over the ship for his inevitable take over. So caught up in his own thoughts, he almost missed what Pike said next, “So you should grab yourself a blue shirt and head down to the medbay. You are due to sign in with McCoy at the beginning of the next alpha shift.

Kirk froze, McCoy was a sadist, there was little chance of winning him over. Hell there was little chance of him coming out this alive. McCoy had a bad habit of killing his playthings. Kirk was sure that Pike had given McCoy instruction to take a ‘special’ interest in him. He tried his best to school his features, but he had felt the blood drain from his face, and if the smirk on Pike’s face was any indication, Jim looked as scared as he felt. 

 

At the start of the next shift Jim headed down to the medbay. His head held high, trying to keep up the appearance of confidence that might convince McCoy he wasn't worth the trouble. Once he entered to room, the smell of blood was overwhelming. It was everywhere. There was an ensign trying to clean it up, but there was just too much for one person to get it all before more was spilled. Squaring his shoulders, Jim heads over to the tall man with the eye patch currently taking an unusual amount of glee in setting someone's broken leg. The patient had obviously not been given any pain killers, and there was no way to tell if the leg had been broken when they came into the medbay. “Lieutenant Kirk reporting for duty.” Jim spoke with as much authority as his unease could muster.

McCoy looked up at his with his one hazel eye and Jim was suddenly aware of just how good looking the doctor was. Having steered clear of him from the minute he came aboard he had never been close enough to get a good look at the man before now. 

McCoy smiled at Kirk in a predatory way that sent a shiver up his spine, and a little more blood to his groin. “Yes, Kirk. Pike said you would be joining us today. I have just the job for you too. I need to you inventory our supplies and write up a report to acquisitions for anything we are running low on. Just follow me and I’ll show you to the supply closet.” McCoy stood and started to walk further into the medbay.

Kirk blanched, “Inventory! Are you serious. That is a job for ensigns.” He spoke without thinking, and immediately regretted it.

McCoy spun around and immediately moved to be right in front of Kirk. So close Kirk could feel the other man’s breath on his face. “I’m sorry. Is inventory beneath the great Jim Kirk. Did you get a medical degree in that podunk, backwater Iowa dirt patch that I am unaware of? Because I will not have you near my patients without one. So it’s either Inventory or I can find a more entertaining way for you to spend your time down here with us.” 

Jim was sure that the entertaining part would not be for him. “Sorry sir. You’re right. I am yours to command.”

McCoy eyed him for a second then turned to head back in the direction he had been heading, “Damn right you are. This is my medbay, and you’ll do as you’re told.”

 

As alpha shift came to a end McCoy went in to the inventory room to check on him. “Here you are sir. A full inventory counting and supply request as asked for.” Jim handed the PADD over to McCoy.

The older man looked mildly surprised. “Impressive Kirk. I expected that to take a couple days. Your reputation for excellence doesn’t do you justice.”

Kirk smiled proudly, it wasn’t everyday that someone was able to impress the CMO. If he was expecting a congratulatory pat on the back the hard right hook came as a great surprise. Although, that surprise didn’t last long, as he fell unconscious to the floor.

When he woke he found that he had been stripped of his uniform and was completely naked and strapped down, bent over the end of a biobed in one the the medbays private exam rooms. He could hear movement behind him, but he couldn’t turn his head far enough to get a look at who was there. McCoy soon walked around to the side of the bed, standing beside Kirk’s head. “You hit me!”

McCoy chuckled, it was the most unnerving sound that Jim had ever heard. “I looked in your medical file. You have quite the list of allergies. Couldn't risk you having an adverse reaction to a sedative. Besides, I like getting my hands dirty every once in awhile.” 

“What the hell do you think your doing! I can make you pay dearly for this. I have allies on every level of this ship, and they would gladly gut you in your sleep for so much as touching me.” Jim was furious, mostly at himself. He should have been more careful.

McCoy leaned down to look Kirk in the eyes. “Oh I know you do. I’ve been watching you for a long time now. Your ambition is quite impressive all right. Now open wide, I wouldn’t want to break any of those perfect teeth of yours.” It was now that Kirk saw the ball gag McCoy was holding in his hands. Knowing full well there was no getting out of this Kirk did as he was told, thinking of the ways to make the good doctor scream later. 

McCoy walked out of view again, his fingers trailing down Kirk’s spine as he went to position himself behind him. “Oh yes I have been keeping tabs on you darling. I’ve taken a special interest in your time on board, and the lengths that Pike has gone to to keep you off the bridge.”

Kirk felt a slick finger pressing between his cheeks and began to struggle as much as his binds would allow. “Fight me all you want darling. It’s more fun for me that way.” McCoy practically cooed at him as Kirk felt a fingertip gently teasing his entrance. It pushed it’s way past the tight ring of muscle suddenly, quickly pressing into him to the second knuckle. He screamed against the gag, but it only made McCoy laugh.

He started to move the finger in and out, at a steady speed. Kirk couldn’t help but enjoy the sensation, his cock getting hard, pushing up against the bottom of the biobed. McCoy added a second finger as he continued talking. “You know Pike sent you down here for me to take care of you don’t you. Of course you do. You’re a smart boy. He knows you want to take the captain’s chair from him, and he knows you could do it. He’s scared, and fear is not a good trait for a captain of the empire.”

Jim was still struggling against his bonds, but as McCoy added a third finger pumping in and out of his ass he couldn’t help but moan. “That is what you want isn’t it? To sit your perfect ass in that chair, commanding the greatest ship in the fleet. Watching as your enemies are blown from the sky would get you so hard wouldn’t it?” It was at this point that McCoy reached his other hand around and took hold of Kirk’s achingly hard cock and began to gently stroke it. “You would get so hard, you’d need some pretty little ensign to suck you off right there on the bridge. Kneeling between your legs, your hand on their head pushing them down on your cock till you feel it hit the back of their throat.” His movements began to speed up, as he continued to talk into Kirk’s ear. “You would fuck their face right there in front of everyone as you basked in the glory of your victory. What I wouldn’t pay to see that. What I wouldn’t pay to be the person between these legs.” With that confession Kirk came with a muffled scream.

“That is the thing Kirk, I want to help you achieve your dream. I think we could work well together.” Kirk felt him remove his fingers only to have another part of him press against his entrance. He couldn’t help himself, he moaned. “Would you like that Kirk, to be partners? During and after hours? There can’t be one without the other.” Jim nodded his head as much as he could from his position and he felt McCoy push into him.

McCoy immediately started a brutal pace, thrusting hard and fast into Kirks ass as they both cried out in pleasure and pain. “I’m gonna make you love the feel of my cock in this tight little ass. You’ll crave it. I’m gonna have you when ever I want. Call me Bones because that is what I am going to do to you every chance I get. Except when that perfect cock of yours is buried in me.”  
The next few minutes were filled with the sound on flesh slapping against flesh as McCoy pounded into Kirk, lost in the feeling of it, both of them lost to anything but each other, until Kirk can feel the hot ropes of cum deep inside him as McCoy finds his release.

Moving back to the side of the biobed McCoy reaches down to undo the ball gag and kissing Kirk with bruising passion. “Together I think we bring the universe to its knees. What do you say?” 

Jim smiles up at the older man, “Yes Bones I think that we could make a great team.”


End file.
